


Shuffling and Groaning

by NovaHD Trash (SlaughterHaus), SlaughterHaus



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aleks POV, Gen, quite short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/NovaHD%20Trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks thinks about days gone by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffling and Groaning

Sometimes I wonder how we got here. I feel like I haven’t left the office in weeks.

We haven’t filmed anything in a while.

No one really notices Dex’s accent anymore, but sometimes I think you can still hear it in his non-committal grunts. He’s a lot less loud than he used to be.

Dan hasn’t moved from his chair in a while. He locked his door one day and kept a gun close by. The gun is on the floor now, gathering dust.

Jordan made a brave escape attempt, but I think James caught him in our elaborate game of tag. Jordan can’t play tag anymore, his legs don’t work.

I see James a lot. His dimples are still there at times, but his lips are gone. I miss his smile. We brush shoulders occasionally, and somewhere in the back of my mind it gives me comfort.

If I look out the window into the hall I can see Spencer. He’s a little skinnier than he used to be, his skull is a little more exposed. He didn’t go out well, Intern Joe was so hungry that he lost control.

I think Intern Joe is still in the building, but he tumbled downstairs and I haven’t seen him since. His mask still lies at the end of the hallway though. It’s a little stained and sometimes I stumble over it.

Stefani never managed to escape, she tripped as she tried to run. She was a romantic meal between James and I.

Kevin got trapped on the balcony and tried to jump down to the sidewalk. He screamed as he hit the ground and was surrounded soon enough.

Seamus hadn’t come to work that day. In a way I’m glad, but I wish I knew what happened to him.

James is coming towards me, his ripped smile and sunken eyes making a tiny flutter in the back of my brain. Sometimes I think I miss talking to him, I miss him cussing at me, I miss his big bear hugs, and I miss his laugh.


End file.
